1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and particularly to a digital camera that converts shot images to digital signals and records the digital signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The digital camera, different from the film camera, digitizes shot images into digital data. Therefore, the digital camera can handle data in various ways other than the conventional pleasure of developing films and making prints.
For example, shot image data recorded in a memory incorporated in the camera can be transmitted to a communication target device such as a printer or a monitor connected to the camera so that the shot image data will be printed on the printer or displayed on the monitor. Further, since the camera cannot shoot if the memory is full, the shot image data can be transferred to a communication target device such as a personal computer (PC).
As a method of transferring shot image data, the application of the idea of networking prevalent in the field of PCs is proposed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-199324.
Further, an information control system for identifying each physical object and its position based on an image input from the camera is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-164069.
These proposals are to incorporate imaging devices such as a camera and a printer in a PC network, and for those unaccustomed to using a PC, it is not easy to use such a camera.
In addition, it is also difficult to understand what devices are connected to the camera on the network.